Jaden vs Zane:The Final Encounter
by Jtstill423
Summary: With graduation approaching, Jaden wants to do the one thing he was never able to do and that is beat Zane one-on-one. These two have had fierce battles in the past, but this is where it counts for Jaden the most.


**A/N: This is my second one-shot of Yugioh and it's a duel I think should've got a conclusion. Now, it could've gone either way for me between these two if they had one final duel. Jaden had a new and better deck than he had in Season 1 when he dueled Zane so this would be Jaden's final chance to show Zane how far he has come and to even get a win over him. I do not own Yugioh GX in any way and this is just a duel for fans of the show**

 **Jaden vs Zane:The Final Encounter**

Duel Academy was being packed inside the duel arena as the students get to witness the rematch of the century. Crowley stood on the duel field as he waved to everyone. On opposite sides stood two of the best duelists in the academy. One was sporting long, green hair and a black trenchcoat with a standard Duel Academy Duel Disk deactivated. On the other side stood a shorter teen with short, brown hair wearing an open Slifer Red jacket with a blac undershirt, black pants and brown boots. He also had the Slifer Red Duel Academy Duel Disk on deactivated. Crowler raises his hand to silence the crowd.

"Students of all colors, welcome to a special treat put together by our very own Chancellor Sheppard. The duel you all have been waiting to see since freshman year is finally here. On my left, he's a graduate of Duel Academy and a proud member of Obelisk Blue, give it up for Zane Truesdale!" Crowler announced, shifting a hand over to Zane's side.

The crowd cheered as did Syrus. He was so happy to see his brother back up and dueling again. He would even be my his bro's side when Syrus graduates from Duel Academy. He did worry for Jaden as Zane is still as tough as ever so he hopes Jaden takes this duel seriously.

"On my right side, he's not the most motivated duelist, but he has done a lot for us. Give it up for, Jaden Yuki!" Crowler announced.

Most students cheered for Jaden and his friends even cheered for him. Syrus cheered for him as well and he wasn't going to pick sides. He just wanted to see these two give it their all like the last couple times.

"I hope Sarge is ready. I've seen Zane back in action since he charged back into battle and he's not lost his touch." Hassleberry stated.

"The last two times, Jaden was pretty much mopped the floor with. However, he's come back in recent years and he's better than ever." Alexis added.

"I'll admit Jaden stands a chance now, but there's no telling if Zane has new tricks up his sleeve." Chazz admitted.

Jaden's fists gripped as he couldn't contain his excitement. He smiled big knowing he was gonna battle Zane one more time.

' _I can't believe it's been three years since our last full duel. We did duel one other time, but that was just to cheer me up. Zane is every bit of strong as he was, but I'm not a slouch either.'_ Jaden thought.

"I see you're ahead of me in the excitement department." Zane stated, snapping Jaden out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Well, why wouldn't I be excited? I'm dueling the best rival I've ever had." Jaden replied.

"I say the same thing about you. I can't believe a Slifer Red would give me the greatest challenge of my life." Zane explained.

"This won't be like the Graduation Duel. I plan on winning right here and now." Jaden vowed.

"I never expected anything less from you, Jaden. Show me how much stronger you've gotten." Zane urged.

Jaden and Zane both activated their Duel Disks as Crowler got the memo.

"It seems like both participants want to quit talking and start dueling. That's what we're all about so let the duel begin!" Crowler announced as he jumped off stage, but not before landing on his behind.

"Ow!" Crowler exclaimed as he rubbed his backside.

Both duelists drew their starting hand as they looked at each other.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both duelists shouted.

 **Jaden:4000**

 **Zane:4000**

"I'll starts us off!" Jaden exclaimed as he drew his sixth card.

' _Knowing Jaden, he'll want to go for a fusion right away. That would be smart considering the hand I have in store for him._ ' Zane thought.

"I activate my Double Fusion card! By paying 500 Life Points, I can Fusion summon twice!" Jaden exclaimed.

 **Jaden:3500**

"Fusion summon twice?!" Zane questioned.

"That's right! First, I fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman in my hand for an old favorite...Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden exclaimed.

Sparkman and Clayman appeared as they fused together into a bigger hero with yellow armor on and a blue orb of electricity in the middle of it. (2400,1500)

"Next is Elemental Heroes Bubbleman and Burstinatrix for my Elemental Hero Steam Healer!" Jaden exclaimed.

Burstinatrix and Bubbleman fused together to form a hero in pink and purple armor with thrusters on their back. (1800,1000)

"Two Fusion Monsters right off the bat!" Alexis exclaimed.

"What's Jaden thinking? He knows those two will get creamed by Zane's monsters." Chazz wondered.

"I'll throw down this last facedown and end my turn." Jaden finished as he set his last card in an empty slot.

 **Jaden:3500**

 **Deck:34**

 **Hand:0**

 **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1500**

 **Elemental Hero Steam Healer LV.5 ATK:1800 DEF:1000**

 **One Card Facedown**

Zane drew as he wondered what Jaden could want with two weaker monsters. He looked at his hand and devised a plan.

"I'll activate Polymerization! This card lets me fuse together two Cyber Dragons in my hand to form...Cyber Twin Dragon!" Zane exclaimed.

Two Cyber Dragons appeared as they fused together to form one body with two heads. (2800,2100)

"I hope you didn't forget his effect Jaden. My Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice in one turn." Zane explained.

"I haven't forgotten." Jaden stated.

"Right. Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his Steam Healer with Double Strident Blaze!" Zane commanded.

Cyber Twin Dragon's heads charged up double blasts and aimed for the hero.

"I activate Negate Attack! This card cancels your attack and ends the Battle Phase!" Jaden explained.

A barrier blocked both blasts as Steam Healer remained unharmed.

"Not bad, but my Cyber Twin Dragon remains the powerhouse on the field. I'll set one card of mine own facedown and end my turn." Zane finished as he set a card in an empty slot.

 **Zane:4000**

 **Deck:34**

 **Hand:2**

 **Cyber Twin Dragon LV.8 ATK:2800 DEF:2100**

 **One Card Facedown**

Jaden drew his next card and used it.

"I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw twice more." Jaden explained.

Jaden grabbed two more cards and looked at them.

"Hey Zane, look at this card!" Jaden exclaimed as held out a card in his hand.

"Oh no! De-Fusion!" Zane exclaimed.

"That's right! I'll use it to send Cyber Twin Dragon back to your Extra Deck!" Jaden exclaimed.

Cyber Twin Dragon roared as it disappeared and two Cyber Dragons took its place. (x2 2100,1600)

"Now, I activate Thunder Giant's effect! I can discard one card and destroy a monster on the field with lower attack points then Thunder Giant!" Jaden exclaimed.

Jaden threw away his last card before Thunder Giant charged up with lightning and sent it down on one Cyber Dragon. It blew up causing Zane to cover himself.

"Now, Thunder Giant, do it again!" Jaden commanded.

Thunder Giant created a big ball of electricity and sent it at Cyber Dragon.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, Jaden! I activate my Attack Reflector Unit! This card allows me to sacrifice my Cyber Dragon in order to bring out from Cyber Barrier Dragon from my Deck!" Zane exclaimed.

Cyber Dragon disappeared as Cyber Barrier Dragon took its place in defense mode. (800,2800)

"Aw man! I was about to clean some house! Oh well, I'll end there." Jaden complained.

 **Jaden:3500**

 **Deck:31**

 **Hand:0**

 **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1500**

 **Elemental Hero Steam Healer LV.5 ATK:1800 DEF:1000**

Zane drew and added the card to his hand. Jaden was able to fool his plans for a win, but he wasn't done yet.

"I activate Pot of Greed as well. I'll draw twice more." Zane explained.

Zane drew twice more and smirked at his cards. Jaden didn't like that smirk.

"I have to say you know how to play this game Jaden, but I'm not slouching now. I sacrifice Cyber Barrier Dragon in order to bring out my third Cyber Dragon." Zane explained.

Cyber Barrier Dragon disappeared as Zane's third Cyber Dragon appeared. (2100,1600)

"I then activate Cybernetic Fusion Support! This card allows me to banish monsters from my hand, Graveyard or my field in order to Fusion Summon a Machine-Type monster. All I have to do is pay half of my life points." Zane explained.

 **Zane:2000**

"Oh no! I know what he's going for!" Jaden exclaimed.

"That's right! I banish three Cyber Dragons to summon Cyber End Dragon!" Zane exclaimed.

All three Cyber Dragons appeared on the field and fused together to create the three-headed mechanical dragon. (4000,2800)

"Oh man!" Alexis exclaimed.

"This gonna be bad for Jay!" Syrus added.

"Argh. Never cease to amaze me, Zane." Jaden stated with a small smile.

"Like I said, I've never lost my touch since we last dueled. I have had my literal life on the line in a duel and I still survived." Zane explained.

"I've been in multiple shadow games and I've been trapped in situations like this before. I'm not entirely fazed by this." Jaden retorted.

"Maybe this will change your thinking. Cyber End Dragon, attack his Steam Healer with Super Strident Blaze!" Zane commanded.

Cyber End Dragon charged up a triple blast and shot down at Steam Healer.

"Not so fast, Zane! I activate Necro Gardna's effect from my Graveyard. By banishing it, I can negate your attack." Jaden explained.

Jaden put the card in his pocket as Cyber End's attack faded from existence.

"Grr!" Zane growled.

"Nice save, Sarge!" Hassleberry cheered.

"Common for him to save himself with a dumb luck card." Chazz retorted.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Zane finished as he set a card in an empty slot.

 **Zane:2000**

 **Deck:31**

 **Hand:1**

 **Cyber End Dragon LV.10 ATK:4000 DEF:2800**

 **One Card Facedown**

Jaden drew his next card and saw it knowing activating it would give him a new start.

"I activate Card of Sanctity. We both draw til we hold six cards each." Jaden explained.

Both duelists drew til they had six checking their new hands.

"I then summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" Jaden began.

A brown mole with a drill helmet came up from the ground. (900,300)

"I then attack Cyber End Dragon with Grand Mole!" Jaden yelled.

Grand Mole went into drill mode and and flew up at Cyber End Dragon.

"I can't let that happen! I activate Mystic Wok! This card let's me sacrifice Cyber End Dragon in order to gain life points equal to its attack points." Zane explained.

Cyber End Dragon disappeared and Grand Mole flew back down to Jaden's side. A yellow aura covered Zane as he regained life points.

 **Zane:6000**

"You'll need those extra points for this! Thunder Giant and Steam Healer, attack Zane directly!" Jaden exclaimed.

Thunder Giant creates an electricity ball and sent it at Zane which connected. Steam Healer appeared in front of Zane and blasted him full force backwards.

 **Zane:1800**

"I get it! Zane knew if Cyber End Dragon would've been sent back to his Extra Deck, he would've lost the duel. So he activated Mystic Wok to gain some points." Alexis explained.

"It's also in the Graveyard which means bad news for Jay if Zane brings it back." Hassleberry added.

"I'll throw down two face downs and leave it at that." Jaden finished as he slammed two cards into two empty spots.

 **Jaden:3500**

 **Deck:24**

 **Hand:3**

 **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1500**

 **Elemental Hero Steam Healer LV.5 ATK:1800 DEF:1000**

 **Neo-Spacian Grand Mole LV.3 ATK:900 DEF:300**

 **Two Cards Facedown**

Zane drew his seventh card and knew what he had to do.

"I have to admit Jaden...you have some good counters, but I'm far from done. I activate Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card, all monsters on your field are done." Zane explained.

Zane ditched a card from his hand as lightning struck all of Jaden's monsters. He covered himself from the backlash.

"I now summon Cyber Phoenix to the field!" Zane continued.

A screech was heard as a white and orange metallic phoenix appeared. (1200,1600)

"Attack Jaden directly!" Zane commanded.

Cyber Phoenix charged up a blast and shot down on Jaden. Jaden screamed as he was blasted back a few paces.

 **Jaden:2300**

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Zane finished.

 **Zane:1800**

 **Deck:25**

 **Hand:3**

 **Cyber Phoenix LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:1600**

 **One Card Facedown**

Jaden drew his next card and looked at his hand for anything to use.

"I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius!" Jaden exclaimed.

A kid version of Elemental Hero Neos appeared on the field. (1900,1300)

"Neos Alius, attack Cyber Phoenix now!" Jaden commanded.

Neos Alius flew towards Cyber Phoenix and punched the metallic phoenix blowing it up.

 **Zane:1100**

"When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed, I can draw one card." Zane explained as he drew a card.

"I'll end with that." Jaden concluded.

 **Jaden:2300**

 **Deck:23**

 **Hand:3**

 **Elemental Hero Neos Alius LV.4 ATK:1900 DEF:1300**

 **Two Cards Facedown**

Zane drew another card making his hand limit five and he smirked.

"I activate my facedown card! Call of the Haunted!" Zane exclaimed.

"Oh boy!" Jaden recoiled.

"That's right, Jaden. I can now bring back the monster that you could never manage to beat. Come forth, Cyber End Dragon!" Zane exclaimed.

Cyber End Dragon roared with all three heads as it came back from the Graveyard. (4000,2800)

"He doesn't even have Grand Mole to save him this time." Hassleberry stated.

"Jaden's in for it now." Chazz added.

"I then activate Limit Removal. This card doubles all my Machine-type monsters til the end of the turn." Zane explained.

Cyber End Dragon roared as its attack skyrocketed. (4000-8000,2800)

"Oh no! That means he can end the duel with one attack." Jaden stated.

"That's right. You put forth a great effort Jaden, but it's not enough. Cyber End Dragon, attack Neos Alius and finish this duel! Super Strident Blaze!" Zane commanded.

Cyber End Dragon charged up three blasts and shot them down at Neos Alius.

"Jay!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I activate Hero Barrier! This card negates one attack when I control an Elemental Hero!" Jaden explained.

Cyber End Dragon's attack was blocked by an unseen barrier.

"Not again!" Zane growled.

"Whew! Good thing I saved up these cards." Jaden stated.

"You managed to save yourself this time. Unfortunately, Cyber End Dragon goes to the Graveyard during the End Phase. I'll summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in defense mode and place one card facedown to end my turn." Zane finished.

Cyber End Dragon self-destructed as a black metallic dragon curled up protecting itself appeared. (1100,600)

 **Zane:1100**

 **Deck:23**

 **Hand:2**

 **Proto-Cyber Dragon LV.3 ATK:1100 DEF:600**

 **One Card Facedown**

Jaden drew another card before activating it.

"I activate Fifth Hope! This card allows me to return five Elemental Heroes from my Graveyard to my deck. I can then reshuffle and draw two cards." Jaden explained.

Clayman, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Bubbleman and Thunder Giant popped out of the Graveyard. Jaden took the four main heroes and put them back in his deck while Thunder Giant returned to his Extra Deck. He shuffled his deck and drew two more cards.

"I then summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab in attack mode!" Jaden exclaimed.

A human dressed as a black scarab appeared on the field. (500,500)

"He has a pretty neat effect. He gains 400 attack and defense points for every Spell and Trap Card you control on your side of the field." Jaden explained.

Flare Scrab's glared at Zane as his points went up. (500-900,500)

"Alright, Flare Scarab, attack his Porto-Cyber Dragon!" Jaden commanded.

Flare Scarab took off after Proto-Cyber Dragon.

"I won't allow it! I activate **Cyber Shield Mechanism**!" Zane exclaimed.

A massive metallic shield threw Flare Scarab off as Jaden gasped.

"What's that card?!" Jaden recoiled.

"This card can negate any attack against a "Cyber" monster as long as I discard one card from my hand. It also gives me the ability to destroy one monster you control that has attack points equal to or more than the monster that was attacked. Proto -Cyber Dragon has 1100 attack points and your Neos Alius has 1900. I say I know my target." Zane explained.

Zane ditched a card to his Graveyard and Neos Alius exploded as Jaden covered himself from the backlash.

"I also forgot to mention it's a Continuous Trap Card. As long as I have cards to ditch and you have more monsters for me to destroy, I have the perfect lockdown strategy." Zane explained.

"Argh!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I'm through playing nice with you, Jaden. You decided today was the day you was gonna beat me. I think you prove why you want it so badly." Zane explained.

"I will prove it. I'll set one card facedown and that's it for my turn." Jaden finished.

 **Jaden:2300**

 **Deck:24**

 **Hand:3**

 **Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab LV.3 ATK:900 DEF:500**

 **Two Cards Facedown**

Zane drew his next card and he activated it.

"I activate **Cyber Chain**! If I have 1 or more "Cyber Dragons" banished, I can return them to my Graveyard. Also, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you for each "Cyber Dragon" banished.

"You banished three earlier so that's 1500!" Jaden gasped.

"That's right! 1500 points of direct damage!" Zane exclaimed.

A chain shot out from the card and hit Jaden three times as he went to one knee.

 **Jaden:800**

"Next, I'll switch my Proto-Cyber Dragon to attack mode and launch him at Flare Scarab!" Zane commanded.

Proto-Cyber Dragon charged up a blast and launched it at Flare Scarab.

"I won't allow it. I activate **Neos Guard**! This card allows me to send one Neo-Spacian from my hand to the Graveyard and I can negate your attack!" Jaden explained.

Jaden discarded Dark Panther as it's appearance blocked the blast heading for Flare Scarab.

"Thanks for the save." Jaden praised his cat friend.

"Well, it's not a huge missed opportunity. I'll end my turn." Zane ended.

 **Zane:1100**

 **Deck:22**

 **Hand:1**

 **Proto-Cyber Dragon LV.3 ATK:1100 DEF:600**

 **Cyber Shield Mechanism-Continuous Trap Card**

Jaden drew his next card and added it to his hand.

' _I have very few options. I don't have a card to destroy Cyber Shield Mechanism. I'm stuck with low attack monsters since anything stronger would get wiped out. I'm not sure what to do right now._ ' Jaden thought.

Jaden's eyes then went green and orange as Yubel appeared beside him.

" _You mustn't give up hope, Jaden. Zane has you trapped down, but there is always a way out of this." Yubel assured._

" _I'm not sure what I can do, Yubel. I could attack and make him waste his last card, but that monster would be destroyed." Jaden explained._

" _Just think with what you have in your hand and let the plan flow as it may." Yubel instructed as she disappeared._

"I sure hope Yubel knows what she's talking about." Jaden muttered, returning to look at his hand

He suddenly looked at his facedown card and knew what Yubel meant.

"I'll switch Flare Scarab into defense mode and summon Dandylion in defense mode as well." Jaden explained.

Flare Scarab took a knee and protected itself while a flower with a lion face appeared. (300,300)

"That's it for me." Jaden finished.

 **Jaden:800**

 **Deck:23**

 **Hand:2**

 **Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab LV.3 ATK:900 DEF:500**

 **Dandylion LV.3 ATK:300 DEF:300**

 **One Card Facedown**

"I see you've started to run with your tail between your legs. Very understandable." Zane stated as he drew his next card.

"I'm not running, Zane. I'm just waiting for the right moment." Jaden explained.

"You will run after this next move. I activate Overload Fusion!" Zane exclaimed.

"What?!" Hassleberry recoiled.

"That card is bad news for Jaden." Chazz added.

"What does that card do?" Jaden asked with shock in his eyes.

"This card allows me to remove from the field or my Graveyard monsters that allow me to Fusion Summon a DARK Machine-type Fusion Monster. I'll fuse Proto-Cyber Dragon on the field with the three Cyber Dragons in my Graveyard along with Cyber Phoenix and Cyber Barrier Dragon." Zane explained.

The six dragons all appeared on the field and fused together as the duel arena went dark. A metallic dragon with six heads appeared on the field. (?,?)

"What is that monster?!" Jaden recoiled.

"The key to my victory. Chimeratech Overdragon!" Zane exclaimed.

The heads of the dragon roared as Jaden covered himself from the roaring.

"My new dragon's effect makes up for the lack of attack power. Its attack and defense points are determined by the number of monsters used to Fusion Summon it x800. I used six monsters to summon it so that adds up to a grand total of 4,800." Zane explained.

Chimeratech Overdragon roared really loud as it's points went up. (?-4800,?-4800)

"Oh no!" Jaden exclaimed.

"That's right! Chimeratech Overdragon, attack Dandylion with Ultimate Strident Blaze!" Zane commanded.

The six heads charged up an ultimate blast as it was sent at the little flower. A big explosion occurred on Jaden's side of the field as he was swept away by the smoke.

"You're lucky your monster was in defense mode otherwise I would've won the duel." Zane explained as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not out of the game yet! Dandylion has an effect of its own. When it's sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon two Fluff Tokens to the field." Jaden explained.

Two white Fluff Tokens made their way on the field in defense mode. (0,0)

"It doesn't matter as you have no monsters to counter attack with. You might as well say goodbye, Jaden. My Dragon's onslaught is not over yet. It can attack as many times as the many monsters used to summon it." Zane explained.

"What?!" Jaden recoiled.

"Chimeratech Overdragon, attack Flare Scarab! Ultimate Strident Blaze!" Zane commanded.

Chimeratech Overdragon charged up another blast and launched it at Flare Scarab.

"I don't think so! I activate my facedown card! **Hero Defense**!" Jaden exclaimed.

"What does that card do?" Zane asked.

"Simple really. I send an Elemental Hero from my deck to the graveyard and it takes the hit of Chimeratech Overdragon, but I get to summon it after and your battle phase ends." Jaden replied.

Chimeratech Overdragon's attack was blocked by Elemental Hero Neos. Neos appeared on the field ready to go. (2500,2000)

"I choose my favorite monster, Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Interesting. I guess you trumped my monster for now. I'll end my turn." Zane finished.

 **Zane:1100**

 **Deck:21**

 **Hand:1**

 **Chimeratech Overdragon LV.9 ATK:4800 DEF:4800**

Jaden drew his next card and smiled as he soon activated it.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Neo Spacian Grand Mole!" Jaden began.

Grand Mole came back to the surface as he smirked. (900,300)

"What do you plan to do with all these weak monsters?" Zane asked.

"This...Neos, Flare Scarab and Grand Mole...Triple Contact Fusion!" Jaden called.

The three monsters nodded and went up to the stars as they combined together. A big humanoid creature appeared with one of Grand Mole's arms, Neos's body and Flare Scarab's helmet and wings. (3000,2500)

"Meet Elemental Hero Magma Neos!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Not bad, but he's weaker than my dragon." Zane reminded.

"Not for long. He gains 400 attack points for each card on the field. I count three so that's a grand total of 1600 extra big ones." Jaden explained.

Magma Neos absorbed all the points from the field. (3000-4600,2500)

"Those big ones didn't make a difference since my dragon is still stronger." Zane retorted.

"I can fix that. I activate Neo Space!" Jaden exclaimed as his field slot opened and he slapped the card in.

The scenery began to change to a colorful sky. Magma Neos's Points went up even higher. (4600-5500,2500)

"How did it get 5500 attack points?!" Zane recoiled.

"Not only does he get another 400 for Neo Space, but Neo Space gives him an extra 500 points." Jaden explained.

"No way!" Zane exclaimed.

"That's right! Magma Neos, attack his Chimeratech Overdragon with Super Meteor Flame!" Jaden commanded.

Magma Neos raises an arm and formed a giant fireball. He shot it down as it connected with the large metallic dragon. Zane covered himself from the backlash as his life points dropped.

 **Zane:200**

"I'm not done yet. My last card is Contact Out! This returns Magma Neos to my Extra Deck and brings back Neos, Flare Scarab and Grand Mole." Jaden explained.

Magma Neos returned to the Extra Deck as the three aforementioned monsters reappeared on the field.

"No way!" Zane exclaimed.

"I don't believe it! Jaden beat Zane!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Zane, thanks for this killer duel. Neos, attack Zane directly and finish this duel!" Jaden commanded.

Zane smiled as he can't believe Jaden managed to actually beat him this time. He has grown so much since they last fought and he is proud of Jaden.

"Well done, Jaden. You've certainly proved me wrong." Zane muttered.

Neos went into the sky and came down on Zane as Zane was punched to the floor.

 **Zane:0**

The monsters disappeared as Jaden headed over to Zane. Zane groaned as he sat up and Jaden stood before him.

"That's game!" Jaden yelled.

"Indeed it is." Zane stated with a chuckle.

Jaden helped Zane up as they shook hands.

"That had to be our best duel yet." Jaden commented.

"It certainly was a spectacle." Zane added.

"However, we are tied as of right now. You won one and I've won one. Our next duel will settle the score." Jaden explained.

"I'm looking forward to it." Zane stated.

Jaden smiled big as he finally defeated Zane after all this time. This wasn't the end for the two pros as they knew another duel was in their future. It might not be for awhile, but they knew they would battle again soon.

 **A/N: That had to be one of the greatest duels I've ever written. I surprised myself with this one. Yes, there are a few OC cards that I used, but their original decks wouldn't cut it forever. I hope you guys enjoyed this duel and that's all for now!**


End file.
